The Victors and The Princess
by Ruvehkka
Summary: Snow has a granddaughter. Nina Snow has a relationship with Finnick Odair. This is the story of their relationship and the subsequent events through to the end of Mockingjay. Finnick/OC later on Haymitch/OC
1. Part One

**The Victors and The Princess**

_This is another fanfiction I'm working on. Totally _unrelated _to The Lost Tribute, which _will _be updated soon, I swear. This was just a little plot-bunny nagging away at me, so I had to write it. And ohmagawsh guys, I _finally _wrote a lemon! Don't expect dirty words and graphic detail, but it is, nonetheless, a lemon. This is a story about President Snow's granddaughter, her short relationship with Finnick Odair, and the subsequent events that transpire from that relationship. A new thing for y'all. Most likely in four parts. This is part one. Later pairing will be Nina/Haymitch, but for now it's Nina/Finnick. Please review!_

_Neve_

* * *

My name is Nina Snow. Of course, Nina isn't my _real _name, but it's my public name, the name the whole of Panem knows me by. You've probably heard my last name before. That's because my Grandpapa is the President of Panem. Because of this, I, Nina Snow, can pretty much do whatever I want. Which is, right now, riding the elevator in the Hunger Games Headquarters to find struggling Mentors and sponsor their Tributes. While I'm at it, I might flirt with Finnick Odair a little. He's a good friend of mine.

I push my long hair back and straighten my navy blue, silver-sparkle tinted, utterly _gorgeous _dress, click my heels together, and grimace at my hair color. My mother was blonde, they tell me. So was my Grandpapa and my father who died before I could walk. He was a traitor, they say. Fancy that. The President's only son being a traitor. I did not inherit the blonde hair. Instead, my hair is a depressing shade of fire-orange. Though, recently, thanks to a certain Girl on Fire, orange has become quite the fashionable shade.

I step into the Control Room, eyes seeking out my target. He's kind of hard to miss, actually. Tall, muscular, tanned, athletic, and trademark bronze hair. Finnick Odair is sitting at his desk, cursing softly. His only remaining Tribute, a girl called Starfish, is part of the Career pack, but she's on the outskirt of it this year. They haven't given her any food.

A couple of Mentors wave at me, ask for my sponsorship. I wave back, but make a beeline for Finn. I notice Haymitch Abernathy and send an extra sweet smile his way. I quite like Haymitch, despite him being _way _older than me. He's kind of handsome, in a rugged, disheveled sort of way. Definitely not the sort of man my Grandpapa would approve of. But Finnick… now, he's a different story.

"Hey, Finn," I say sweetly.

Finnick grins at me.

"Oh, hey, Nina Snow," he says.

He has a habit of adding my last name after my first. I pretend it annoys me, but it kind of doesn't.

"Your Tribute doing OK?" I ask.

Finn shrugs.

"She'll be fine, as long as she gets some food soon."

I grin at him.

"I happen to have a credit card. And I'm looking for a Tribute to sponsor..." I say nonchalantly.

Finnick looks hopeful.

"You'd sponsor Starfish?" he asks.

I nod. We type in the amount and the type of food to be sent.

"Thanks, Nina," says Finnick.

I smile. "What use is being filthy rich, if you can't help people?" I ask.

Finn shakes his head.

"You're a mystery, Nina Snow."

I know why he's saying this. My grandfather, the President of Panem, is kind of a dick. Okay. That's an understatement. I am the exact opposite. I LIKE to help people. I especially like Finnick, but you'll never get me admitting that.

"I thought you were sweet on that boy from 2," says Finnick.

"Who? Cato?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah."

I shrug. I'm not ALLOWED to be sweet on any of the Tributes. However, Victors are a different story. I realize Finn's waiting for an answer. I blush.

"I'm not," I say.

Finnick grins.

"C'mon," he says, and stands.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Finnick grins at me mischievously.

"Ever been to the Capitol Bar before?" he asks.

I am sixteen, so no. But I don't say this. He knows anyway, and grins.

"Mags, will you cover for me?" he asks. The old woman nods and takes over at the desk.

Finn grabs my hand and whisks me away from the Control Room.

I am dressed up in a navy blue dress studded with sparkles and diamonds here and there. My long, depressingly orange hair falls to my waist in heavy curls, and my sparkly heels click. People stare at us as we walk, arm in arm, down the road to the Capitol Bar.

The Capitol Bar, it turns out, is a nightclub, as well as a bar. Finnick grins at me.

"Ready for this, Nina?" he asks.

I return his grin.

"Sure thing honey," I smirk.

Finn pouts.

"That's my job," he pouts.

I smirk and lightly kiss his cheek.

As we approach the club, a swarm of cameras and press descends on us. The famous Finnick Odair and Nina Snow, Panem's Princess, out together.

We will make the front page, with speculations. Grandpapa will probably be annoyed, but he knows me and he knows Finnick wouldn't hurt me.

"Miss Snow! Over here!"

"Nina!"

"Finnick!"

"Mr Odair!"

They don't give in until we're safely inside the club. Finnick grins at me, a regular occurrence by now.

"That was an adventure," he says.

I giggle at him and he offers me his hand.

"Shall we dance, Miss Snow?"

I giggle again and accept his hand. Unfortunately for us, people recognize us no matter where we go, so we're soon the centre of attention in the club.

"Shall we give them a show, princess?" asks Finn, lips at my ear.

"What do you have in mind, Finnick?" I ask, smirking at him.

In answer, he tilts his head down to capture my lips with his own, hands at my waist, on my back, in my hair.

It's not the first time I've been kissed, and not the first time by Finnick either, but it IS the first time we've kissed in public.

"Finn?" I whisper against his lips.

He doesn't answer, but takes full advantage of the opportunity presented by my whisper. His tongue slides over mine, sweeping, tasting almost. I've been kissed before, even by Finnick before, but never like this.

He's a god.

I cling to him, wind my body around his, because I've known how to be in the spotlight since I was a child. Finnick pulls away from me a little, but still holds my smaller body against his.

"Shall we take this somewhere else?" he asks, smiling.

I stare at him for a moment.

"I don't want Finnick-the-Capitol-whore." I say finally. And I'm not lying. I am attracted to the _real_ Finnick, not the mask he wears in public.

He grins at me again, gently this time, and I know he won't wear the mask tonight.

"Yes," I say in response to his suggestion, "let's."

We sneak away from the club, although to be honest, with everyone watching, it's not really sneaking. We walk back to the mansion. Grandpapa will still be at the Control Centre, lecturing Seneca Crane or presiding over the Games. We sneak inside and up the stairs to my suite.

I don't even bother switching on the main light, just the lamp on my bedside cabinet.

Finnick smiles at me again and gently takes me in his arms. His lips meet mine again and before I know it, my hands are at the hem of his dress-shirt, his hands at the zip of my dress.

His shirt comes off first, followed swiftly by my dress. The dress pools at my feet, I step out of it and back into his arms.

My undergarments and his trousers follow swiftly after. He gently lays me down on the bed, lying beside me.

"Is this your first?" he asks quietly.

I nod, and he looks me square in the eye.

"Are you sure you want it to be with me then?" he asks carefully.

"I wouldn't rather it be anyone else," I say, and he draws me into his arms, kissing me gently and then progressively more heatedly.

_To distract me from the pain_, I think. I feel it anyway, but only for a moment. I gasp out from the shock of it, but he muffles my gasp with another kiss.

He gives me a moment to get used to it, his sea-green eyes boring into mine.

"I'll go easy on you, princess," says Finnick with a wicked grin.

"Do your worst, gorgeous," I retort.

He chuckles and kisses my collarbone.

"Believe me, princess, you're going to regret that," he says and he begins to move inside me.

I wrap my legs around his waist as he moves in and out of me, both of us moaning softly and whispering sweet nothings.

He does something or other that makes me see stars.

"Oh my _GOD_ Finnick!" I moan, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist and kissing his lips roughly as he increases his pace slightly.

We keep going for longer than I expected, and when we finally tip the scales and land in a world of passion and ecstasy, I feel like every nerve in my body is on fire as I pull him closer and gasp his name.

"God, _Nina_!" Finnick moans and he joins me in the land of passion, collapsing on top of me.

It's the first time he's ever called me just simply Nina. I resolve to remember that.

"Stay with me til I sleep?" I ask.

"I'll stay til morning if you like," he says.

In answer, I rest one hand over his heart as he locks his arms around me. It's peaceful, lying there, listening to his heartbeat. He talks about his home, District Four. I tell him Four is one of my favorite Districts.

Finnick snickers at that.

"What? What's funny?" I ask, bemused.

"You," he says.

I ask him to elaborate.

"You live in the Capitol. You're the President's granddaughter, and yet you prefer the Districts. Hell, you even LOOK like a District girl," says Finnick.

I ponder this. "Is that a good thing?" I ask.

He smiles at me, as he always does.

"It means you're human. Same can't be said for your Granddaddy though," he says, smirking.

"Ooh, treason!" I mock.

Finnick sniggers. "So?"

"I should report you, gorgeous," I say, lazily trailing lines down his toned stomach with the tips of my fingers.

"You'd risk getting me executed?" he pouts, and rolls so he's on top of me again.

"I don't know," I joke, "What would I miss?"

He doesn't say anything, just kisses me heatedly. When he pulls away, I realize he's inside of me again. When I realize this, he just smirks at me provocatively.

"I don't know, Nina. _This_, perhaps?" he suggests wickedly and does the same thing from earlier which made me see stars.

"_Finnick_!" I moan, and he smirks at me, kissing my lips once and then continuing what he was doing.

He drags me to the land of passion again, and when we surface, I prop myself up on one elbow and look him in the eye.

"I wouldn't have you executed because I would miss you too much," I say.

Finnick grins cockily.

"You'd miss me? Or the sex?" he asks.

I pretend to think about it.

"Both," I concede, "but I'd miss you in general more than sex."

We sleep.

xXxXx

I wake in Finnick's arms, which surprises me, because I had expected him to leave whilst I was sleeping. He kisses me into full consciousness, which I reciprocate with a kind of dozy passion.

"Nina?" he says after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Don't suppose you have a wardrobe I can borrow?"

I giggle at the question. Capitol wardrobes make clothes to order.

"Sure," I say, "it's over there," I pull him into another searing kiss before he saunters over to the wardrobe and keys in the combination for a plain, pale blue dress shirt. He dresses in that and finds his trousers from the previous night. Once he's dressed, he pulls me in for a final kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. He pulls away leaving me breathless.

"Shall I see you later, then?" he asks, smirking.

I nod, "I will be at the Control Centre, I'm sure," I say.

He sneaks out. I quickly leap from the bed, throwing his shirt around my shoulders as a dress and shoving on some underwear. I hurry to the window and watch him leave. He gets out safe, thank _god, _and quickly blends into the crowd.

I return to my bed and doze until the sun fully rises and Vida, my Avox, and Sunny, my Governess, come in to wake me up.

When Sunny sees what I'm wearing, she orders Vida out. Vida tips me a tiny wink, though. Although she's an Avox, I quite like Vida.

"Nina," says Sunny in a voice that tells me I'm about to get a _big _lecture.

"Sunny," I mimic.

She puts her hands on her hips.

"Get dressed – properly – and then get to the Training Centre. The Mentors are desperate for sponsorship," she says, "and I'll say no more on this matter."

I beam at her. "Thanks Sunny!"

xXxXx

True to her word, Sunny doesn't say anything else about finding me wearing Finnick's shirt. In fact, she doesn't say anything about it at all.

Until about a month later, that is. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from Twelve won the Games. Grandpapa isn't happy, and he intends to visit Katniss in five months' time before the Victory Tour. I wake up about two weeks after the Games have finished to the room spinning.

I sit up, and the dizziness vanishes. Bemused, I pad along the carpeted floor to my en suite bathroom, rummaging in the vanity cabinet for morphling tablets or ayspring tablets. I come across something else first. I count in my head.

Behind the box of tampons is a pregnancy test. Ignoring the tampons, I get the test box and sit on the edge of the huge bathtub. I repeat my counting, and then open the box.

xXxXx

You have to pee on the stick til the line goes pink or blue. The stick thing beeps when the line's colored itself in. If it's pink, you're pregnant. If it's blue, you aren't. I shut my eyes until the stick beeps.

I'm scared to look, but I force my eyes open. Pink.

It's pink.

I am pregnant with Finnick Odair's child.

xXxXx

Sunny comes in a bit later to find me curled up on the bathroom floor. She takes one look at me and the empty cardboard box beside me, and then comes and sits next to me, rocking me back and forth like she did when I was a little child.

"What are you going to do?" Sunny asks me, and my hands fly to my abdomen, where my precious child is growing. Sunny sees this, and smiles.

"Good choice, _mi nina,_" she says. _Mi nina – _words in an old language called Spanish that means 'my child'.

Sunny smiles at me conspiringly. "We'll have to modify your clothes to hide it," she says.

I stare at her. "Well you can't tell your Grandpapa," says Sunny.

I nod, understanding. Grandpapa would _kill _Finnick.

xXxXx

I am two months pregnant when I see Finnick again. A few Victors have come to the Capitol, and I am waiting at the train station to greet them.

"Grandpapa," I said this morning by way of greeting as I walked into my Grandpapa's office.

"Nina, my child, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I may go to the train station to greet the Victors?" I hesitantly asked.

Grandpapa gave permission, and here I am.

Finnick steps off the train and runs a hand through his disheveled bronze hair. When he sees me, a slow, lazy grin crosses his face. I hurtle into his open arms and he kisses me right there in front of everyone. As he does so, I whisper my secret in his ear. It's so loud here that our chances of being overheard are slim. But Finnick hears me, and he whirls me around in his arms and kisses me again.

He might love Annie Cresta a whole lot more than me, but she cannot give him what _I _can.

I am loathe to leave Finnick's side for the rest of the day, but I must. When I return to the mansion it is to find Sunny waiting for me with a tearstained face and a note from my Grandpapa.

"I'm so sorry, _mi nina, _he threatened Julietta," says Sunny.

Julietta is Sunny's little sister. I understand at once. I walk briskly through the mansion, my heels clicking ominously. I tear the envelope and read what my _dear _Grandpapa has to say.

_Nina,_

_Perhaps it's time we have a little chat about that child you're carrying?_

_C. Snow. _

My entire body is shaking with barely suppressed rage when I fling open the double doors to my Grandpapa's office. The doors collide with the walls, making an impressive _bang _noise. I stride into the room across the polished marble floor, my heels clicking.

My Grandpapa looks up from the papers he's been looking over.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

I wish all of a sudden I was like Katniss Everdeen. I wish I had that same spark she does. Katniss Everdeen wouldn't take this. She would fight.

"Your Governess told me," Grandpapa says calmly.

"After _you _threatened her family!" I exclaim.

"That was necessary," Grandpapa shrugs.

I scowl.

"That, and you've been so _eager _to see Finnick Odair recently…"

"Don't hurt him," the words fly from my lips before I can stop them.

Grandpapa chuckles darkly.

"I wouldn't dream of harming the father of my great grandchild," he says.

I somewhat doubt him, so I use the only card I have left.

"You will not harm him. Or I will kill myself, and my child with me," I say, each word precise and calm. In that moment, I am not joking.

My Grandpapa senses this, and sighs heavily.

"Nina, do not make this difficult," he says.

I frown at this. I am asking for _one _life to be spared. Hardly a great travesty.

But, because it is my Grandpapa and I am his only living descendent, he gives in. As soon as I am free to leave, I call Finnick and tell him that _he _knows. Finnick worries, but tells me that perhaps I will be safer now. I privately disagree.

xXxXx

I am allowed on the Victory Tour, where I become good friends with Katniss Everdeen and spend a lot of free time with Haymitch. It surprises me when I discover he's actually hilarious and quite intelligent. Not to mention handsome too.

I'm not allowed off the train very often, seeing as I'm six months pregnant and whatnot. But Haymitch is good company, and when we stop in Four, I get to spend a whole week with Finnick.

My pregnancy goes fairly easily, the first six months passing with ease. The people of the Districts love me, and I love being away from the stifling Capitol.

xXxXx

_Three Months Later _

I am in _agony. _The midwife is telling me I'll be fine, to just push. Finn holds my hand and tells me I'll be fine. Two more pushes, a hundred or more heartbeats later, and my daughter enters the world, crying and screaming, covered in blood, tiny and beautiful.

They clean her up, swaddle her in a golden blanket, and deposit her in my arms. Her head is covered in short bronze curls – she has her father's hair – but when she opens her eyes I see they're jet black. Like mine.

"She's so beautiful…" I say.

Finnick sits beside me, stroking my hair. "Thought of any names, princess?" he asks me.

I shrug, "Her middle name's gotta be Katniss," I tell him.

Finnick nods, "Absolutely. And for her first name… what about Rue?"

"The little girl who gave the Mockingjay her tune. Oh, Finnick, that's _perfect!" _I whisper.

And so, our daughter entered the world.

Rue Katniss Odair.

XxXxX

* * *

_Oh-hi! _

_I was _originally _going to make this a one-shot, a super long one, but I've decided to make it a quartet-chapter fic. I'm working on part 2 right now. _

_Let me know, please, how I did writing my very first lemon?_

Neve.


	2. Part Two

**The Victors and The Princess part 2**

_Oh-hi! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and such, it means a lot to me. :3 Anyways, welcome to part two. This covers the Quell where Finnick is Reaped again, and Nina's transformation from Capitol darling to Rebellious princess. I know I said Nina will end up with Haymitch, and she will, but don't expect marriage or anything like that. This chapter, Nina reveals to either Finnick or Haymitch that she was engaged to be married before her daughter was conceived. Question is… who to? Lel, Nina's kind of a Capitol whore… :P So, if anyone's a bit confused by the time jumps, Rue was born three months before the Third Quell. It's now time for that Quell, so Rue's three months old… Nina's seventeen. And yeah, she lied to Finnick. He wasn't her first. XD Review?_

_Neve_

* * *

There are several things I _do _know, despite being a heavily sheltered Capitol child. One of those such things is this – Grandpapa is _not _amused with Katniss Everdeen.

I am allowed three months with my beautiful daughter, making frequent trips to Four to see Finnick. We can almost pretend we're a family. Almost.

And then my _dear _Grandpapa announces the Quarter Quell. He says the Tributes are to be Reaped from the existing pool of Victors and I know this isn't just a lucky coincidence. Katniss, my friend, will be back in the Arena. And, I realize bitterly, Finnick most likely will be too.

I am summoned to Grandpapa's office shortly after the announcement is made. With my daughter on my hip, I stroll into the office, trying to keep myself calm. I have to think rationally.

"Nina," Grandpapa says, "Sit down, please."

I do as he asks, shifting Rue on my lap. "That was convenient," I spit out before I can stop myself.

Grandpapa smirks, "Yes, it is. Don't you think?"

I scowl. "Is that what you called me here for, Grandpapa? To gloat?" I ask snippily.

"Not at all, my dear," Grandpapa leans forward, elbows on his desk, hands folded under his chin, "No, Nina, I wished to hear your opinion on who I have instated as Head Game Maker this year."

I have to bite my lip to keep from hurling abuse.

"Plutarch Heavensbee?" I consider this for a moment. Plutarch has been organizing the Capitol Rebels for a while now. I've been helping.

"Yes."

"Well… I think he'll be fine. Am I still permitted to go out to Four tonight?" I ask.

"Of course, Nina."

My Grandpapa gives his permission, and an hour later, I'm on the train speeding toward District Four. I'll be there by dawn. Rue keeps me awake all night; I can't get her to settle. I gently touch the ring finger of my left hand where the ring used to be. Suddenly I wonder how on _earth _I got knocked up. Not that I wish my daughter doesn't exist, nothing like that, but I wonder why I slept with Finnick. I wonder if I would have if I'd been able to foresee _his _death.

xXxXx

Finnick is waiting for me when I disembark from the train, Rue in my arms. He goes to kiss me in greeting and I let him, but my mind is elsewhere. I've been thinking about _him, _and how, if I'd pleaded with my Grandpapa a little better, he might still be alive.

We go back to Finnick's house in the Victor's Village, and talk about the upcoming Quell on the way. He's nervous, he says, but he knows that it's important that Katniss survives this. Haymitch has a plan, he says. I tell him I know.

We're lying on his bed, fully clothed, just enjoying each other's company and the sound of each other's voice.

"Well look at you, Nina. From Capitol darling to Rebel Princess," he grins.

"I don't want any more deaths," I tell him. _His _death is what made up my mind.

"Something changed you, Nina. What happened?" Finnick asks, and I realize the game's up. I have to be honest with him.

"Did you know I was seeing someone else, when Rue was conceived?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah," says Finnick, "We all knew about it. You guys thought you were being so discreet and shit, but when the President's granddaughter is having an affair with the Head Game Maker, news tends to spread fast. I figured that's why you had Rue's DNA checked."

"Yes. That's why."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Finn asks.

And I realize that I do. So I tell him.

xXxXx

* * *

_Pre 74__th__ Games_

I am sixteen years old when I first encounter him. I'm dressed up to the nines in a black minidress, black eye makeup, and my red hair curled. I recognize him vaguely, but I'm rather inebriated. I don't think he recognizes me. He offers me a drink and a smile. I accept the drink and return the smile.

"My name's Nina," I tell him, because there are so many girls named after me it's ridiculous.

"Nina. Like the President's daughter?" he asks.

"Yeah. Something like that," I say, smirking and twirling a strand of hair round my finger.

"I'm Seneca," he says, and kisses my hand.

I am so drunk that I forget where exactly I live. I stay at Seneca's penthouse that night.

"Why haven't you taken advantage of me?" I ask lazily.

"Because I'm not that sort of man."

"You can if you like," I tell him cheekily.

His lips collide with mine, and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

xXxXx

When I wake in the morning, it is to find myself wrapped in his arms, his icy blue eyes surveying me.

"You said your name is Nina. Like the President's daughter," he says slowly, and I nod.

The game's up.

"I am Nina Snow," I tell him, and then I realize why I recognize him, "and _you _are Seneca Crane."

He grins at me. "The one and only," he smirks.

Then he realizes. "I just slept with the President's daughter."

"So it would seem."

Upon this realization, we should have split apart, never seen each other again aside from professionally.

Like _that _ever happened. I saw him every night. Sometimes we just talked, other times there were no words, just passion. I was honest with him, I told him I hated the Games. He found that amusing, because of my last name.

"Don't pass judgement on me just because of my family." I snapped.

We were sitting on the couch, I was snuggled against him, but when he commented on my name and that being reason enough for me to approve of thoughtless slaughter, I shifted away from him and made to stalk off. He caught hold of my wrist and pulled me back to his arms.

"Nina. I'm sorry, love, it's just odd to me, is all."

I sigh and snuggle back into his arms. I cannot stay mad at him for long.

"Look at us, Nina. The epitome of sin," he says, but I know he's smirking as he runs his hands through my long hair.

"How so?" I ask, though I know exactly how so. I am sixteen. He is thirty. I am the President's granddaughter. He is Head Game Maker. Despite being aristocratic in that sense, I am still higher in social class.

"You're young. And much higher in social class," he says.

I turn in his arms so I'm facing him and I kiss him. "I don't care. I love you."

He looks surprised at that for a moment, and then relieved. I wonder if he thought I didn't care.

"I love you too, Nina. So damn much. Despite everything."

And then his lips crash onto mine, and we make love there on the couch, everything else forgotten.

"I'm going to resign after these Games," he tells me when we're lying there after, breathing heavily, just having surfaced from the land of passion.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, Nina," and he kisses me gently, "I want to run away with you."

"Ooh, eloping," I smirk, "how un-Capitol," and I kiss him.

"If you'll have me, that is," his expression turns serious, "Nina Snow, will you marry me?"

And even though I am sixteen, with my entire life ahead of me, I tell him yes.

"Of course I will."

We return to the land of passion and do not surface for a very, _very, _long time.

xXxXx

The Games are almost over when I sleep with Finnick. Grandpapa is not happy with Seneca's decision to invoke the dual Victor rule. I am scared, and I need comfort. Finnick, who has been a good friend of mine for a while, is a good distraction.

Two days after, I finally tell Seneca. He shrugs.

"Better enjoy that freedom, Nina. Married life will be different," he smirks.

I return the smirk and he kisses me before I sleep in his arms.

We do not make love that night. We've decided to wait til we're married, else we really are making gestures at tradition. Which is why, when I get the first signs of pregnancy, two weeks later, on the last day of the Games, I ignore it. Because I know it cannot be Seneca's child.

xXxXx

The Games are over. At the very last minute, the dual Victor rule was re-instated. Grandpapa is furious. When I am summoned to his office, I know someone's about to be executed.

"Come, Nina. We have an execution to witness."

"Whose, Grandpapa?" I ask.

"Seneca Crane. He disobeyed my direct orders. That cannot go unpunished."

No. No, no, no, no, no. NO.

"No," my voice is barely audible.

"What?" Grandpapa rounds on me and it takes all my courage not to flinch away.

"Please, Grandpapa, do not kill him." I am begging, and I know it.

He scowls. "Nina. He is a _traitor."_

"Why? Because he let two young lovers live? That's not betrayal, Grandpapa."

"No. it is a weakness."

"At least let me be with him when he dies."

"Why?" Grandpapa is suspicious.

"Please."

He does not question me. He directs me to the right room in the Games Headquarters. I run there, nearly tripping over in my heeled shoes.

"Oh, fuck it," I mutter, and stop to kick off my shoes. I run, barefoot, into the Headquarters, up the stairs. There are Peacekeepers on the door.

"Let me in," I say, "I have orders from my Grandfather."

The Peacekeepers let me in, and I shove past them, ignoring the door slamming behind me. They will not let me out until _he _is dead. He stands with his back to me. I move to stand in front of him, ignoring the nightlock berries.

"Nina. You shouldn't have come."

"What choice did I have?" I breathe, and then I am in his arms, and we are kissing as though this will be our last kiss. I realize then that it will be.

"I tried to reason with him," I say, and there are tears streaming down my face. He kisses the tears away, and I hold him close.

"Best get this done then," he says, and I kiss him one final time.

He reaches behind me, I think, and brings a handful of nightlock berries to his mouth. Before I can stop him, he has eaten the berries.

_Nightlock, Peeta! You'd be dead within a minute! _I remember Katniss' frantic shrieking at Peeta in the Arena. One minute is all I have, but he's already collapsed to the ground.

"Nina? Don't cry, sweetheart," he murmurs, but he's choking, dying slowly.

"'m not crying," I lie.

His hand comes up to stroke my face. "Shame. I would've like to leave this place…. Run away with you for real, Nina…" he says, voice getting weaker.

"You still could," I tell him softly, and I raise my voice, because I get the nasty feeling my Grandpapa is watching this exchange.

"_Please!" _my voice catches, "Please, don't do this!"

There is silence, and I realize nobody is coming to help.

"Nina." Seneca's voice draws my attention to him, "I love you, so much. You make sure they stay together too."

I know who the 'they' he talks of are. Katniss and Peeta.

"I love you," I whisper, and he offers me a weak smile before his entire body goes still.

I freeze up for a moment. Then I'm begging, screaming, crying.

"No, no,no! please! Don't leave me!" I scream, and I know I don't have long. There are no berries left, and I know he's done that deliberately. Did he _know _I would try to follow him?

The doors open and I'm dragged out. I scream and struggle, shrieking my head off, but then I fall silent. I shut down inside my mind.

They keep me sedated, I think, and hook me up to a drip of morphling and a drip of anti-depressants. They keep me in this drug induced wonderland for two weeks. My Grandpapa puts out the story that I am ill.

"Is grief an illness?" I ask him when he visits.

He says nothing. They up my dosage of anti-depressants, trying to force me back to life.

They eventually succeed.

xXxXx

When I surface from the land of being mentally and emotionally dead, I discover I am pregnant. I know the child isn't Seneca's but, I cannot fathom the idea of getting rid of the child. I show my joy and tell Finnick about the child a month later.

xXxXx

Two months from _his _death, and I am sworn to destroy everything my Grandpapa stands for. Secretly, of course. I approve of Plutarch as _his _replacement. I throw myself into my relationship with Finnick for the sake of my unborn child. When my Grandpapa finds out about my child, he orders I take a DNA test.

I comply.

The results come back as expected – the child is Finnick's. It goes without saying that if the child had _not _been Finnick's, I would have been forced into having an abortion. I love Finnick, sure, but I cannot view him as a future husband or anything like that. He loves Annie more than me – I'm just the mother of his child. Likewise, he is just the father of my child and my best friend.

I am Finnick's comfort when Annie goes off the deep end.

I become close friends with Haymitch Abernathy. He knows what it's like to lose loved ones. We are united in our desire for vengeance. I am friends with Katniss Everdeen. She must be the assassin who rids us of Coriolanus Snow.

I love Finnick, but it's not the same. I am not healed. I will never be healed.

xXxXx

* * *

_Present Day_

"So, what you're saying is, they put all those drugs in your system, and you've skipped out on a dosage. So when you come off of those, you'll shut down?" Finnick asks.

I shrug. I've never gone more than two days without the drugs.

"Does Annie know about me? About Rue?" I ask.

"No."

That figures. I know Finnick will leave me when Annie regains her wits. I'm not utterly stupid. I just don't know how he'll explain Rue.

"So… do you… I mean… are you still…" Finnick pauses, trying to word his sentence right.

"Am I still what?"

"In love with him?"

"The drugs stop that. That's why I love you, Finn. Because of the drugs that allow me to love others."

Finnick processes this.

"Would you still love me if you weren't on the drugs?"

"Probably."

Finnick grins.

"So, you guys were going to run away together?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Where too?" Finn's curious.  
"District Thirteen."

"That place got nuked years ago."

"Nope. President's daughter, remember. Means I know a hell of a lot of things I shouldn't. We were going to run away in dead of night." I sigh heavily.

Finnick doesn't say anything, just holds me til I fall asleep. Yes, I love Finnick, but it's not enough to keep away the dreams. The dreams of what could have been.

Dreams of a man with dark hair and ice blue eyes.

xXxXx

Finnick is Reaped. So is Katniss. And Haymitch. But Peeta volunteers for Haymitch.

I am watching the Reapings with Sunny and Vida, with Rue on my lap. When Finnick is Reaped, I burst into tears and hold my daughter close to me.

I am inconsolable for the rest of the day.

When the Victors arrive in the Capitol, I run straight to Haymitch.

"We have to save them. Don't let them die, too!" I plead.

Haymitch smirks at me. He's sober, and has a crafty look in his eye.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Some of the Victors, Plutarch and myself have a plan."

He clues me in on this plan. It's simple. Peeta and Katniss will not be in on the plan. On the third day at midnight, the force field around the arena will be blown up. That part is clearly Haymitch's plan, seeing as he is the Victor who used the force field as his weapon in his own Games. Haymitch and I will be flying a stolen hovercraft with Plutarch and a few others on board to the arena, where we will rescue Katniss, Peeta and Finnick (and as many of the others as we can).

The chances of Twelve being bombed in retaliation are high, Haymitch tells me, so he's put Gale in charge of evacuation should this be the case. We will fly to Thirteen and send crews to pick up survivors of the Twelve bombings should they happen.

Finnick is already distancing himself a little, and I wonder if he's preparing for death. Or maybe Annie's coming back to reality. Either way, I discover I miss him.

I let myself come down off the anti-depressants, but keep the raging darkness hidden from Grandpapa. Once he cottons on to the fact that I'm no longer doped up but still sane, he orders that I be released from having to take the drugs.

What follows is a period of darkness, but seeing as Finnick, Katniss and the others are preparing to launch, Haymitch is the only one there to comfort me. I discover that off the drugs, Finnick becomes my best friend again, as well as the father of my child. I discover my love for him is platonic.

I go through the suppressed grief for Seneca at a rapid rate. I have to keep it to myself though as Haymitch and I sneak into the hovercraft compound using key codes Plutarch is sending us.

"I shotgun driving," I tell Haymitch with a snicker.

"Hell no, sweetheart." Haymitch retorts gruffly.

Rue is strapped to my back, and I'm really starting to hate this mission. We choose a hovercraft, a big one, and Haymitch types in the keys sent by Plutarch.

We get inside and another message comes through on my communicuff.

_Nina. I don't know the boot-up codes. We're relying on you. _

Haymitch obviously got a similar message.

"Goddamn! So he gets us the break in codes but doesn't bother with the fucking engine boot!"

Haymitch is furious.

I sigh. This is why I was chosen for this mission.

"Hold Rue." I say, and place my daughter in Haymitch's arms.

"Nina, what the fuck?"

I ignore the soldierly language and fling myself into the driver's seat if that's what you want to call it. I slide my hand across the keyboard, pull on the lever, and type in the code. The engine purrs to life.

"How the _hell _did you do that?" Haymitch asks.

"Capitol darling, remember?" I mock myself, and Haymitch grins.

I drive, stopping once at the directed place to pick up Plutarch, Fulvia, and a few other rebels. Mainly, the Victors we left behind. The ones who aren't in the Arena.

"It's time." Plutarch says from the co-pilot seat.

"The force field is down." Fulvia reports.

"Incoming report," Haymitch calls, "Twelve's been bombed! Thirteen's going to send crafts down."

A collective '_fuck!' _echoes through the hovercraft at the mention of Twelve being bombed.

"We're over the Arena! Lower the ladders!" I shout.

Plutarch does as he's ordered, because even though he and Haymitch are in charge, I'm the pilot.

We manage to haul up Katniss, Finnick and a couple of others before the explosions start.

"Motherfu-!" Haymitch shouts. They're shooting at us.

"Open fire!" Plutarch shouts, and the guns from our craft start blazing as I pilot us on a course to Thirteen.

"I wonder what your dear Grandpapa would think if he knew you were piloting a stolen hovercraft carrying Rebels and the Mockingjay to Thirteen?" says Haymitch with a grin. He's proud of me.

"He'd say I'm insane. And a traitor." I smirk, and increase speed. I want us there by tomorrow night.

xXxXx

When Katniss learns Peeta was captured, I'm there. Someone else is flying this thing, and I'm sitting with Plutarch, Fulvia and Haymitch.

Haymitch explains the plan to Katniss, and when he says that Peeta got captured, she flings herself at him, claws his face with her nails. They drag her out, sedate her, and leave me to clean Haymitch up. There's blood dripping from his face, and after I give him a bottle of whisky, I stitch the cuts myself. I learned medicine at school in the Capitol.

"Where'd you learn to stitch wounds, sweetheart?" he asks.

I shrug. "School."

"Damn Capitol girl."

I grin. "You love me really," I say sarcastically. I don't mean it.

Then I see the flicker of desire in his eyes.

It vanishes as soon as he realizes I noticed it, and he coughs, feeling awkward. He knows about Seneca. I told him when he was helping me stay sane when I was detoxing from the anti-depressants.

I just give him a bright smile.

"You need rest," I tell him lightly. I kiss his cheek and then wander off in search of my daughter.

xXxXx

I am piloting the craft when we arrive in Thirteen.

"_State your name and intention."_

The voice crackles through the intercom. We've come within radio radius. Awesome.

"Umm. This is Nina Snow. I have the Mockingjay and her squad, as well as some rebels on board this craft and seek permission to land in Thirteen?" I say hesitantly.

"_Prepare for landing, Nina Snow."_

We land in Thirteen and are all separated. I'm kept with Rue and Haymitch, but I'm called for a little while later.

"Finnick's asking for you. The Capitol has Annie," one of the crew from Thirteen informs me. I leave Rue with Haymitch, the only one I trust here, and bolt down the hallway. Finnick is waiting for me, and I hold him in my arms, comforting him until he's calm enough for them to sedate him.

"Thank you, Miss Snow."

It's President Coin.

"That's alright, ma'am."

She wants to be President of Panem after my Grandpapa is usurped. I won't let that happen. Haymitch has asked me to dispute against Coin for the presidency. Lord help me, I'll probably do it.

xXxXx

* * *

_Four Months Later_

We've been in Thirteen for four months. Katniss has Prim, and Gale, but she's worried about Peeta. She's agreed to be the Mockingjay, which is great, but she's got a long list of people who have to be granted immunity. I'm on that list. So is Rue.

Rue. My baby girl who's growing so fast. She's seven months old and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Haymitch generally looks after me, because Finnick's too worried about Annie. I know when they get her back that she'll be the one he chooses.

I'm wondering what story he'll tell everyone to release him from father duties to Rue. Maybe he'll expose my relationship with Seneca. Or maybe he'll tell everyone Haymitch is Rue's father. That would be more believable. Haymitch looks at me with desire when he thinks I'm not looking.

I have to say, the training he's doing (and the distinct lack of alcohol) has definitely done wonders for his looks. He's thinner, more muscular, and definitely more handsome than ever.

The day Annie and Peeta are rescued is the day everything changes.

I am not there for the reunions, but Finnick seeks me out later.

"Nina," he says, and I know our charade is over.

"I know," I tell him, and I wonder what his lie will be.

"I've told her Rue is Haymitch's daughter. He loves you, Nina."

I just nod mutely. I realize I need Finnick. I may not love him as such, but he is Rue's father. He is leaving me. Betraying me.

"Does she believe you?"

"Yes. A few others overheard…" he says, "I'm sorry. I told Haymitch on my way here."

I just nod. A look of agony ripples across his face.

"In another life, Nina, you deserve so much better," he whispers, and he kisses me soundly.

I close my eyes, and when I open them again, he's gone, leaving me standing there with Rue in my arms. Rue whimpers softly, and I am fighting back my own tears as I spin on my heel and stride off to find Haymitch. I barely get round one corner before I double over and burst into silent tears.

Maybe I loved Finnick more than I first thought.

I cry silently for a minute or two before I pull myself together. I have to find Haymitch. He'll know what to do.

xXxXx

* * *

_Alrighty. Long chapter. Woo! Next chapter there are more lemons. I think I avoided writing an explicit lemon this chapter because I wanted to highlight the tragic end of Nina's relationship with Seneca rather than the actual relationship. _

**Who wants a Nina/Seneca one-shot where they run away together?**

_Next chapter we get to the Haymitch/Nina stuff. Whoo!_

_If anyone's confused, I'll quickly run down the basic outline for you:_

_Nina Snow is President Snow's granddaughter. She was in a relationship with Seneca Crane and they were going to elope together after the 74__th__ Games. Sometime during the 74__th__ Games, Nina slept with Finnick and got pregnant. Seneca was executed and Nina was with him as he died. _

_Nina, who already despised the Games and her Grandpapa's rule, turned full-on rebel after Seneca's death. Next chapter when Haymitch asks her what made her decide, she'll tell him it was Seneca's death._

_Nina's daughter Rue was born and she and Finnick continued their relationship, with Nina being on drugs to suppress her depression and grief for Seneca. _

_Sometime before the Third Quell, she came off the drugs and Haymitch helped her detox. She becomes close to him and Haymitch has fallen in love with her, which she is, for now, unaware of. Nina then became part of the plot to free the rebels, piloting the hovercraft which abducted/rescued the Victors from the arena. _

_When Annie was rescued alongside Peeta, Finnick chose Annie as Nina always knew he would. He has essentially disowned Rue, claiming that Rue is Haymitch's daughter and Nina has cheated on him. Whether people believe that or not… you'll find out next chapter._

_Okay. That's basically it. XD_

_Please review! Let me know if you want that one shot!_

_Neve._


	3. Part Three

**The Victors and The Princess part 3**

_Alrighty. Third part! Woo! More lemons this chapter, guys and girls. Also, I'm still curious as to who wants a Seneca/Nina one shot where they manage to escape. I'm writing it anyway, but let me know if you want me to post it? I've extended this to include an epilogue. Some of this is a bit AU... because I'm tired, and it makes the story flow easier._

* * *

I nearly walk right into Haymitch as I round the corner, my daughter in my arms. I cannot bring myself to hate Annie, but I AM angry with Finnick. How could he do this? Disown Rue? Abandon me?

"Haymitch? Did you hear about what Finnick told Annie?" I choke out.

He nods grimly.

"Thats what I was looking for you about," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't get an opinion."

He smiles sadly at me.

"Sweetheart, i'm willing to help you," he says, "and we'll have to stick to the story."

I scowl a little.

"You don't object?"

"Nina. I get to pretend you love me. I get to pretend you've carried my child." he says, and I realize this should be real. I wish it was real. He sure as hell wishes it was. Haymitch wouldn't cast me aside like Finnick has. He would give me everything he has.

As I come to this realization, I hear footsteps. I glance to the side and see that it's Finnick. I feel a stabbing pain in my gut, pain at his betrayal, and I take my vengeance the only way I can. I shift Rue onto my hip, stand on my tiptoes, and kiss Haymitch. It feels weird for a moment, because I'm so used to Finnick's carefully practiced kisses. With Haymitch it is more natural. More sensual.

His lips are warm and soft, his kiss gentle and inviting. One arm is locked around my waist, the other resting over the hand that holds Rue. To anyone else, we'd look like parents deeply in love.

Someone clears their throat gently and we break apart.

It's Prim Everdeen, Katniss' sister.

"Hey, Nina? Do you want me to look after Rue for a little while?" Prim asks.

She's training to be a doctor. I trust her and only her (aside from Haymitch and Katniss) with my seven month old daughter.

I pass my daughter over carefully, and Prim coos over her. I smile. Everyone loves my daughter.

"Thanks Prim," I say, glad to have a babysitter for a while so I can get some work done for the cause. Coin's short-tempered as it is. I think if I became even _more _of a social loafer, she'd throw me back to the Capitol (and my Grandpapa). This would pretty much _guarantee _my execution.

"Is Finnick okay? He came in and said he'd punched a wall. He needed ten stitches," says Prim concernedly.

Haymitch and I exchange mischievous grins.

"He's fine." I say nonchalantly.

Prim doesn't pursue it, carefully rocking Rue in her arms. I can tell she's curious though.

"I'll bring her back to you after training, ok?" says Prim.

I agree and thank her again.

She walks back the way she came, Rue in her arms, gurgling happily.

"Do you have to go to Command now?" I ask Haymitch, who grins at me.

"Yes. And so do you, sweetheart," he says.

I roll my eyes. I _hate _going to Command to be lectured by Coin. To the rest of the world, I'm the President's granddaughter, next in line for the Presidency. Here, I'm still treated with some respect, if not for that then for the fact that Haymitch and the Mockingjay are good friends of mine who vouch for me. Up until recently, so did Finnick. I intend to challenge Coin for the Presidency once my Grandpapa, the tyrant, is dead. I think I'd win too.

I haven't told anyone my clever plan, because I'm fair sure it'd just result in them being shot. It was Haymitch's idea. He's become my closest confidante of late.

"Wanna ditch?" I suggest, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"And do what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. 13 isn't exactly a free country. In answer, I press my lips to his again, hands tangling in his unkempt hair, heart thumping. It's a distraction, but I _need _to feel needed, loved… wanted. Maybe it's wrong of me to do this, but I _like _the feeling of being in his arms. I haven't felt like this since I was with _him. _Seneca. My long-dead lover.

We sneak into one of the supply rooms and make out like kids. He's surprisingly sober, and his kisses are warm and leave me wanting more. His hands leave psychological scorch marks wherever he touches me, and I vine my smaller frame around him, kissing him as though I'll die if we stop. Unfortunately, we decide it's better that we do go along to Command, because there's no telling what Coin will do if I don't show up. Most likely execute me for treason.

We sneak into Command together, hand in hand. Coin looks pissed off.

"Thank you for FINALLY deciding to grace us with your presence, Abernathy. And as for you, Snow, you're still walking a fine line."

I roll my eyes. Coin wouldn't have me killed. I know too much about my Grandpapa.

But I don't want to be on Coin's bad side either, so I mimic being contrite.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again," I say.

We are battered with a relentless lecture on the rebellion, which Haymitch throws himself into. I'm stuck worrying about Rue. I know Prim will take care of her until later, so I quit my worrying and try to listen. They're sending me onto the front line. How nice of them.

It's clear they haven't factored my seven month old daughter into the equation.

But I'm to be part of the Mockingjay Squad, which means I'll be working with Katniss. And, I realize too late, Finnick.

Haymitch argues, threatens and bargains, but gets nowhere.

I'm flying out at dawn. Katniss, I notice, is kind of dead to reality again – Peeta's hijacking has kind of gotten to her. She just accepts her orders with a mute nod. I decide it's in my best interest to do the same.

xXxXx

Haymitch is still seething when we walk to the cafeteria for lunch. Prim walks into us on the way there and hands my daughter to me.

"She's so lovely, Nina," Prim gushes, and then hurries off to find Katniss.

Haymitch and I are sitting at a table, me with Rue on my lap, when Johanna flings herself into a seat opposite.

"'Sup?" she says, slurping down her soup noisily.

Haymitch ignores her. I shrug.

"Have you heard what Odair's saying about you?" she asks me sharply.

That gets my attention. "Yeah," I say, "The gist of it."

But Haymitch says, "No. What's he saying?"

I realize he wants to know exactly what Finnick's saying, so we can gauge the level of our acting.

Johanna sets down her soup bowl and surveys us for a moment. We sit close together, me with Rue on my lap, and, to be honest, it's kind of damning evidence.

A couple of people _are _giving me filthy looks. Great.

"Apparently, your daughter there isn't Fish Brains' kid," says Johanna, "But it's plain as day to me that she is. But that's what he's told Annie, and Annie being… well.. _Annie, _has gone and told anyone she meets."

Oh, fantastic.

"I'm going to fucking _kill _him," Haymitch snarls.

"Problem is, everyone believes it," says Johanna.

"What, even Katniss? Prim? You?" I ask, shocked.

Johanna shakes her head, "Naw, we all believe you, though damn, Haymitch, you'd probably raise that kid better than Odair."

Haymitch inclines his head in thanks. The cafeteria doors swing open and Finnick comes in with Annie. They're hand in hand, and looking over at us.

Johanna grins at me, noticing what I'm looking at.

"I guess you guys are playing it up?" she says shrewdly. We grin, and I turn to Haymitch. My timing is perfect. Just as they approach us, I gently pull his head down for a kiss. I'm acting, trying to piss Finnick off. At least. That's what I tell myself. Because as soon as Haymitch is kissing me, everything becomes fuzzy and the pain in my gut seems to evaporate. All I can think of is how damn good his tongue feels against mine.

I start to play make believe too. In my mind, right now, Rue is Haymitch's daughter. Haymitch is my lover. We are inseparable. I wonder if he's thinking along the same lines, because his kiss becomes more passionate, completely throwing aside the fact that we are, in fact, in a public place. I'm fair sure a _lot _of people are probably gawking at us.

We break apart, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. I wonder if the flicker of desire and adoration in his eyes is genuine. I know it's mirrored in my own eyes.

"Aw, you two are adorable," says Annie, smiling innocently, "and your daughter is just beautiful."

I have to bite my tongue, because I know Annie's gullible, innocent and not quite all there.

Johanna isn't so kind though, because she snorts in contempt. Haymitch shoots her a warning look.

Annie burbles on and I smile and nod and pretend I'm happy she's here. Finnick lies about my 'relationship' with Haymitch, about the birth of my daughter. Each lie he tells, I can feel my love for him slipping away. Haymitch clasps my free hand and kisses me occasionally.

xXxXx

It's evening, and I'm in my compartment. Rue's sleeping in her cradle – she won't wake til dawn now. I hear a commotion down the hallway and I _think _I recognize Finnick's voice. And Haymitch.

Great.

There's the faint sounds of a scuffle. More shouting. I _would _go break it up, but I can't leave Rue. That, and I'm wearing a _very _short dress from my Capitol days. It ties up across one shoulder, with a thin ribbon. The last thing I need is _more _rumors.

Minutes later, someone knocks on my compartment door.

I open the door to find Haymitch, looking a tad bloodied up, but over-all fine. I guess he won the punch up then. With these cynical thoughts in my head, I step aside to let him pass.

"Are you alright?" I ask, peering at him.

He grins at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Same can't be said for Pretty Boy Odair, though," he says darkly.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, then realize I don't actually care.

"Broke his nose, I think," Haymitch's tone makes it plain he doesn't care either.

"Good." I say.

I mean it.

"Rue sleeping?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah," I gesture, "she won't wake up til dawn. I once dropped a load of stuff, and she didn't stir."

Haymitch is looking at me oddly.

"Can I try something?" he asks, "now we're away from Finnick, and the cameras…"

I have a good idea of what he's going to do, so I nod.

He's careful as he takes me in his arms and presses his lips to mine. He pulls away after a moment.

"I still felt something, sweetheart," he tells me.

He's sober. I wonder if the reason he and Finn got into a punch up is because of Haymitch coming to visit me. Whatever. I'm not Finnick's property. I'm the next President of Panem, for god's sake.

"I felt something too," I murmur, and then our lips collide again. I feel his hands at my breast, and I gasp into his mouth, my hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt. I feel his hands untying the ribbon that holds my dress up. I step away from him, let the dress pool at my feet, and then fall onto my bed, smirking at him.

Moments later, he joins me, the remainders of his clothes on the floor with my dress. He hovers over me, smirking.

"You should dress Capitol more often," he murmurs in my ear, "it suits you."

"You hate anything Capitol," I reply before biting his lower lip playfully, "Why dress like that?"

He growls at me and bites my collarbone. I let out a soft gasp - it stings.

"Because, sweetheart," he murmurs as he slips inside me, "You look fucking gorgeous," he finishes, and begins to move inside me.

There is no danger of me moaning Finn's name instead. Finnick makes love with a practiced sort of rhythm. With Haymitch, there is no practice. He doesn't do what he knows I'll like. We are equals, working in sync to discover what we each like best.

I find that Haymitch can make me see stars just as easily as Finn can. Maybe even easier. He shifts a little and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me.

"Holy _fuck, _Nina," Haymitch moans, kissing me passionately.

He increases his pace a little, and I'm sure I'm close to the land of passion again. I kiss along his jaw, hands tangled in his dirty blonde hair. He slows down, shifts my legs around his waist, and goes agonizingly slow. The result is pure bliss.

"_Haymitch,_" I moan his name, biting down on his shoulder as I tip over the edge into the land of passion. He joins me there moments later, moaning my name and kissing me roughly.

We lay there, gasping for breath, tangled in the sheets, my head resting on his chest.

"You love me? Real or not real?" I ask, still breathless.

He smirks at me. "Real, _genius,_" he says, but his sarcasm is so familiar now it's almost endearing. Almost. Not quite.

"Will you look after Rue when I'm shipped out tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he promises.

We lay there for a while until he breaks the silence.

"Now, sweetheart, how exactly do _you _feel about _me_?" he asks.

I consider this.

"I could fall in love with you so easily," I tell him, tracing lines down his chest with the tips of my fingers, "But will you still want me when I am President?"

He catches my fingers with his own.

"When you're President? You _are_ going to challenge Coin?" he sounds proud.

"Yeah. If you think it's wise?" I ask.

He smirks at me, "I think it's _very _wise. And yes, Nina, I'll still love you."

That's all I need for now.

xXxXx

I take Rue to Prim the next morning. I'm wearing my op suit, complete with earpiece. Haymitch tells me he'll be communicating with Katniss and I through our earpieces, and if we take them out, he'll kill us with his bare hands. Finnick and Annie are saying a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye to our right, but I know Finnick's eyes are on me. At least, I think they are.

Haymitch pulls me into his arms and kisses me goodbye.

"You come home, alright, sweetheart?" he says.

I nod, and realize I _need _him. He's replaced Seneca in my heart. Oh god, why am I realizing this now, when it may just be too late.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear, "and if we survive this, I'll never leave your side."

His response is to lift me into his arms and kiss me passionately.

"God, sweetheart, I've waited so long to hear those words," he whispers against my lips.

I just kiss him until the gong sounds that signals I have to board the hovercraft.

"Stay with me?" I whisper, switching on my earpiece.

He notices and nods, kissing my forehead and then sending me on my way.

xXxXx

Our trip is cut short by our hovercraft nearly crashing. We return to Thirteen with very little accomplished. Our Squad is grounded until the final strike.

Haymitch holds me close, rocking me in his arms, whispering soothingly. All I can think of is the craft rocking from side to side, of Haymitch yelling into my earpiece. Of Katniss screaming. Of Finnick cursing. Johanna swearing with words to obscene to even document. We had to make an emergency landing in Thirteen. I black out in Haymitch's arms.

xXxXx

I dream of Seneca, which is unusual. I thought I'd gotten past that.

"_Nina?" I am sitting on a bed in a room. The room has double glass doors set into one wall that are flung wide open, facing a beautiful lake and surrounding woodland. The voice is familiar._

"_Seneca?" I stand, run outside, because that's where his voice is coming from. He's waiting for me in front of the lake._

"_Nina. There you are," he says, and he pulls me into his arms._

"_But… you're dead. This can't be real." I say._

_He laughs and touches the side of my face._

"_You look healthy. Alive. Rebellion suits you," Seneca says with a chuckle._

_We spend time by the lake, talking, kissing, remembering. _

"_I want you to do something for me," he says._

"_Anything," I breathe._

_He smiles, holds me close._

"_When you wake up, Nina, I want you to _live. _I want you to forget what could have been, and I want you to be happy with Abernathy." _

"_Okay," I say, and I close my eyes. _

Seneca kisses me deeply, and when I open my eyes, I'm conscious again, my mind a bit foggy. Haymitch is asleep in the chair next to my bed. Oh. I'm in the infirmary, hooked up to a couple of drips. My heart beat is being monitored. Haymitch's head is rested on my bed, and my hand goes to his dirty blonde hair.

"He hasn't left," says a new voice. Katniss is sitting on my other side.

"At all?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days. We're preparing for Finnick and Annie's wedding."

A jolt of bitterness shoots through me.

"How lovely." I force a smile onto my lips.

Katniss senses my bitterness and smirks. "Haymitch re-broke Finn's nose," she informs me.

"Bastard deserved it," a new voice says darkly. Haymitch.

I smirk.

"Hello, sweetheart," says Haymitch, and the look he gives me is enough to melt a heart of ice. He looks so concerned, so worried. My hand goes to his cheek, I pull him into a kiss.

We only break apart when Katniss not-so-subtly clears her throat.

"Sorry," I blush.

Haymitch just looks incredibly pleased with himself.

"Why'd you become a rebel?" Katniss asks.

I briefly explain.

"And it was his death that made the choice. When that monster killed Seneca… I just _knew _he had to be stopped."

Katniss nods and then looks from me to Haymitch.

"I'll give you guys some alone time," she says and shuffles out.

I budge over so there's room for Haymitch to sit beside me and wrap his arms around me.

I snuggle into him, and he strokes my hair, kissing my neck gently.

"I do believe you survived, Miss Nina." He says, smirking.

"Indeed I did… didn't I promise you something?" I play dumb and he laughs.

"Only something about never leaving my side," he whispers.

I turn so I'm facing him.

"That was it," I say, and he laughs quietly, "and I intend to keep that promise, Mr Abernathy," I add, kissing him lightly.

He laughs.

"You better, Nina."

xXxXx

Things get better for me in Thirteen when I let Haymitch into my life for real. I find myself smiling all through Finnick and Annie's wedding. When I congratulate them, I _mean _it. Finnick notices and he smiles. When I hug him (in a strictly friendly way!) he whispers in my ear –

"_You deserve happiness. That's something he can give you that I never can."_

I smile and thank him quietly.

Haymitch's arm encircles my waist and Prim dumps Rue into my arms.

Yes, we might be dancing and laughing now, but we are all painfully aware of the looming war. And throughout the entire wedding, I know my own thoughts are resonating in Katniss' mind too:

_Coriolanus Snow must die. _

Haymitch presses a kiss to my temple and I relax, willing myself to enjoy this freedom. Who knows when we'll be called up to fight? I'm unwilling to think about that, because it makes me panic.

To calm myself down, I use Katniss' trick of thinking about what I know to be real.

_My name is Nina Snow. I am seventeen years old. I have a baby daughter named Rue. Her father is Finnick Odair. I was engaged to Seneca Crane. He was murdered for his leniency towards Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch Abernathy loves me. I cannot live without him. Katniss Everdeen is one of my best friends. She will kill my Grandpapa, the tyrant. I _will _be the next President. _

I run out of things, so I start repeating the most comforting one over and over.

_Haymitch Abernathy loves me. I cannot live without him. _

xXxXx

* * *

_Shorter chapter this time! Next chapter covers the death of Finnick, the killing of Coin and Snow, and Nina's presidential campaign. I've decided to extend this to include an epilogue. Woo!_

_I'm working on the Seneca/Nina oneshot! Woo!_

_Reviews?_

_Neve._


	4. Part Four

**The Victors and The Princess part 4**

_Oh-hi! Sorry it's been a couple of days, I've been super-duper busy and haven't had time to update. So, here's the final part of _The Victors and The Princess. _Please review. Please? I'm working on an epilogue… ^_^_

_Neve_

* * *

The doors to Command bang against the wall ominously as I stalk inside. Coin and Plutarch sit at the long table, talking and scribbling on maps carefully.

"The _fuck," _I begin, pulling a sheet of official-looking paper from my pocket, "Is _this_?" I finish, slamming the paper onto the table.

"Your assignment, Soldier Snow," says Coin, not even looking up, not missing a beat.

I scowl heavily and take a deep breath. The last thing I need to do is go off the deep end.

"And what about Rue? I thought you said you would throw her into the equation," I mentally congratulate myself for not adding any abuse into those two sentences.

"We did. Her father will remain in Thirteen, and guide your squad, as usual."

I'm so mad I want to break things. Like Coin's nose.

Okay. Not a wise idea. "Why Squad 451? You _know _I've been training to fly." I say, and I have. I've spent the past couple weeks piloting the hovercraft and little fighter planes.

"You will do better off as part of the Mockingjay Squad. You stand better chance on the ground than in the air," says Coin.

I roll my eyes. What a crock.

"You know I can outfly everything. Remember what happened last week?" I push.

"What, the incident where you very nearly got yourself killed?" Coin raises an eyebrow.

"Also known as the incident where I took down a whole fucking squad of Capitol jets," I retort.

Plutarch's lips twitch and I know he's on my side here.

"451, Snow, or Sol Con. Take your pick," says Coin.

Sol Con. Also known as Solitary Confinement. I'd rather go back to the Capitol than be locked up.

"Haymitch told you I should stay in the air," I say lamely, as a last-ditch attempt.

"I do not seek advice from drunkards," says Coin coldly.

This makes me close to exploding point again.

"You don't take advice from drunks?" I laugh, "Really? How many times have I seen Haymitch in Command, telling us all what to do? He may be a drunk," I say, and I'm not laughing anymore, "but he is one of the bravest, most brilliant men I've ever met."

Coin says nothing.

"I will join 451," I say, "but when I come back, because mark my words, I _will _return, I _will _challenge you. Do not think I will let you take Panem. Because I know you're just as bad as the tyrant."

I give a very sardonic salute, then stride out of the room leaving Coin and Plutarch staring after me.

xXxXx

* * *

_One Week Prior_

I've been flying. For the past couple weeks I've been training in a tiny little fighter plane. My Commander, Boggs, is impressed.

I'm loitering around in the hangar, because I _really _want more flying hours, when the radio message comes through.

"Eleven's being bombed. We need backup, a couple of our boys have gone down," Boggs calls to the room at large. We're all recruits down here, and I'm easily the best flier.

"I'll go," I say, when nobody else says anything.

Boggs looks me up and down – my tiny frame, elven like – and I wonder if he'll refuse. Then I think he remembers how good my training has been going.

"Suit up, Snow," he says. I waste no time in putting my helmet on and buckling the clips to my vest. I re-attach my earpiece and head over to my plane.

"Don't tell Haymitch it's me up there," I say to Boggs. He nods.

"Poor guy. Wouldn't be happy if it was my girl going up in a plane in a war zone," says Boggs.

I shrug. "Don't have a choice, do I?" I say, grinning.

I scramble up into the plane, which I've painted a burning mockingjay on the side of, and turn the key in the ignition, quickly checking my fuel, ammo and headset. When I've cleared for take-off, it's a short ride through the tunnels before I'm lifted up to the runway. I gun the engine and shoot up into the air.

"This is Command to Fighter Plane 734 Phoenix. Come in, Pilot," Haymitch's voice through the intercom nearly makes me nosedive into the nearest tree.

"This is Nina Snow, Pilot of Fighter Plane 734 Phoenix," I say, and wait.

"Nina? _Nina_? What the _fuck _are you doing up there?" Haymitch's voice explodes into my ear.

"Haymitch. Calm down. This isn't the time for a domestic," says another voice. Boggs, I think.

I snicker to myself and set course for Eleven.

"Not the time for a domestic?" Haymitch echoes, "I just want to know what the hell possessed you to send my girl up there, in a fucking _fighter plane, _into an _active war zone!_" he explodes at Boggs.

I roll my eyes. Looks like I have to settle the dispute, whilst piloting, over a war zone.

"Shut it, you two," I say heavily, "and tell me where I am."

"About two miles out and – _holy fuck!" _Boggs breaks off mid-sentence to curse like a soldier. Oh. Wait.

"What is it?" I ask, and then check my radar. Oh.

"There's a whole damn squadron on your tail, Nina. Evasive tactics. _NOW!_" Boggs roars in my ear.

I don't need telling twice. I shoot upwards, turn upside down, and zip behind the squadron of Capitol planes.

"Take them down, sweetheart," says Haymitch, and I smile.

"With pleasure, darling."

I take down six of the seven planes, dodging and flying, machine gun rattling off. The last plane lets loose a bullet that hits one of my jet's wings.

I curse and blow my opponent sky high. I realize I've lost radio connection – I can hear them but they can't hear me. They're panicking. And, to be perfectly honest, so am I. All sorts of controls and monitors are beeping and flashing and making alarming noises. If I don't speed back to Thirteen _now, _I'm going down. I turn the plane around and set a new course for Thirteen. The plane begins to skim the treetops, and I think my engine's about to blow up. I just about make it to the launch pad and back to the hangar before the engine gives out. I realize as I hop out onto the wing that the engine is smoking, the jets are expelling thick, black smoke, and my plane needs some _serious _refurbishments. Oh well. Not my division.

I leap off of the wing and into Haymitch's arms.

He's swearing, and I swear he looks close to tears.

"Thank Christ, Nina…" he says, pulling me close and holding me tight. I grin over his shoulder at Boggs. He grins back and then sees the state of Fighter Plane 734 Phoenix.

"Jesus Christ, Snow. What the fuck have you done to my plane?" Boggs groans, though I know he's not _really _annoyed with me.

I laugh.

xXxXx

* * *

_Present Day_

"451. They've put you in 451." Haymitch says flatly.

"Yeah. And I know why, too. Coin doesn't like the fact that someone's going to challenge her." I spit out. I am beyond angry. Haymitch slams his fist into the wall.

"Nina. For Christ's sake, stop putting a target on your head!" he explodes.

"They're sending us out tomorrow," I tell him, "This could be my last night alive."

Haymitch's expression softens and he pulls me against his chest.

"Don't think like that, Nina. You'll come home," he says quietly.

I wonder which of us he's trying to convince. I don't realize I'm crying til I see the tear stains on his shirt.

"Please take care of Rue," I say, leaning into him wearily.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna need to, because you're gonna come home, sweetheart, and when this is all over, we can sneak away to Twelve and hide from the world," Haymitch whispers in my ear, stroking my hair. I cling to him but shake my head against his chest.

"You know I'm aiming for Presidency," I say.

"Run the country from Twelve, then," he suggests grumpily.

I snicker at the suggestion, then consider it. "That _might _just work…" I say thoughtfully.

Haymitch laughs, "You mad, mad girl," he says, still laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," I pout, poking him in the chest lightly.

He grins and pokes me back.

I don't sleep that night. Haymitch does, though of course he could be faking, but he seems pretty dead to the world. If he _is _faking, I don't cotton on and he's doing a damn good job. I lie there trailing lines and aimless patterns across his bare chest. His arms are wrapped around me.

That's what cottons me onto the fact that he's probably faking it. If he was asleep, he wouldn't be holding so tightly.

xXxXx

I take Rue to Mrs Everdeen the next morning. It's early, so I'm one of the first in the dining hall. I eat quickly and then rush off. So far, I've managed to avoid Haymitch.

Unfortunately, when I approach the hangar, I know I haven't gotten away lightly. He's leaning against the metal doors, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Nina."

"Haymitch."

He frowns at me. "Nina. Were you trying to sneak out?" he asks.

I shrug. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"I suppose that's fair," I concede and he pulls me into his arms.

I feel so safe and loved when he holds me. And it's because of that, that I blurt out my fears.

"What if I die?" I ask quietly. Haymitch shakes his head and kisses my lips.

"Not possible."

But it _is _possible. I don't say this though, because if I say it, Haymitch will think about it and then agree with me. So, I keep my mouth shut, hug him goodbye, kiss him soundly, and then square my shoulders. Time to cut the crap.

I stride through the metal doors which automatically slide open and clang shut behind me with an ominous sort of finality. My squad is lined up, checking equipment. Katniss is fiddling with her bow, checking her arrows, playing with the end of her braid. Boggs comes over with a clipboard. Paperwork. Lovely.

"Name, rank, op, details," says Boggs.

I do a double take. "You _trained _me. You know my name."

"No exceptions, Soldier."

_Oh for crying out loud. _

"Nina Snow. Soldier Pilot. Squad 451. Pilot of Fighter Plane 734 Phoenix. Seventeen years old. Originated from the Capitol of Panem." I reel all this off and make to shuffle past him.

"Nina. _Next of kin, _please."

Dammit. Thought I'd gotten away with it.

"Um…" I'm kind of at a loss as to what _next of kin _actually _means. _

"It means who gets guardianship of Rue should you not return," explains Boggs.

Oh. Okay. "Um, in which case that'll be Haymitch," I say.

Boggs nods and takes a note of it, then waves me away. I hurry off, eager to just get the hell out of here and into combat. I suit up quickly, because I've been authorized to fly the hovercraft to the Capitol. The squad is large, bigger than I expected. Obvious members are Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Boggs and myself. There are five others, and the four TV crew people.

"Nina. Nina. We're cleared for launch," it's Boggs.

"Yessir."

xXxXx

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

I do not want to talk about what happened to us in the Capitol. But, I suppose, to complete my story, I have to. We entered the Capitol, and were in the process of taking out some Pods when Boggs got his legs blown off and transferred leadership of the squad to Katniss. He died shortly after, from blood loss. He told me his name was Niklaas.

And then the Mutts… oh God…

Half human, half lizard. I don't know who else died at the claws and fangs of those creatures, but I do know this – Finnick died. His death was not quick and painless either. A couple of others died in the tunnels, I think, diminishing our already diminished numbers. But I was transfixed, unable to do anything as the Mutt seized him. Finnick, I mean.

I looked away for an instant, to throw one of my knives to save Katniss, and when I turned back, there was blood everywhere. His head, separated from his body.

I think I screamed, though it's all a bit fuzzy. They had to put me back on the drugs, you see, after that night. They tell me now that I went completely mute.

Anyway. The last of our squad fled the tunnels, Gale hauling me along, me fighting and screaming. I think Katniss was screaming too.

And then the bombing. We reached the square, and then Thirteen dropped bombs on these little Capitol children. Innocents in this war. As innocent as the District children of the same age. Their only crime was where they came from. That they had been raised to treat the Hunger Games for what the Capitol citizens saw it as – a television show.

Among the dead, I discovered later on, was Katniss's sister. Prim. The girl who looked after my daughter when I was too busy fighting the war. The girl Katniss volunteered for. The girl who became a nurse, who ran in to help the Capitol children, and who was turned into a human torch.

When we returned to Thirteen, Katniss refused to see Gale, because it was a bomb he designed and built and set off that killed her sister. I was speedily injected with at least six different types of drugs to keep me in a sedated dream-like trance. I wondered, during my ordeal, what it must have been like for Annie. Perhaps she reacted much as I did.

I didn't need to be filled with all those drugs. But Coin put out the story I was emotionally unstable. A mute. That she would be taking over until an election could be held.

That election never came. Slowly, I began to come back to life and I was allowed off the drugs. Katniss had visited me a lot, and we'd talked. About Coin. About how, really, she was no better than Snow. A dictator. And so, we plotted.

The day Katniss was supposed to shoot my _dear _Grandpapa, she shot Coin instead. This threw the nation into chaos. They say my Grandpapa died laughing.

Two dictators down, zero to go. My path was clear, but I had to sweep aside my presidential campaign, or at least put it as second priority. They're trying Katniss for the assassination of President Coin.

xXxXx

* * *

_Present Day_

All of those events lead me here. To a witness box in the high court, with the results of the presidential election hours away.

I tell them everything. I tell them about Coin's communist ideas, about her ideas for more Hunger Games. About the bomb that killed thousands of Capitol children, hundreds of medics and nurses, including the Mockingjay's sister.

Court adjourns for a little while, because of the election results.

xXxXx

I'm scared. This is becoming a regular emotion for me, admittedly, but I'm still scared nonetheless. I'm on a balcony, the same balcony I usually stand on during the Tribute Parade. To my right, is Plutarch. On his other side is Commander Paylor. She also ran for President, though she told me a couple days ago she knows I'll most likely get elected. Plutarch makes the announcement, and I hear my name. The crowds explode into great, loud cheers, clapping and stomping.

I'm in a daze. It's me. They've voted me in. A seventeen year old girl, President of Panem. Haymitch, standing behind me, gives me a gentle poke. Crap. I have to make a speech.

I step forward and start by thanking everyone, acknowledging Paylor, and waiting for the applause to die out. Then I continue.

"Panem has come close to falling again, in the aftermath of this war. We as a nation must unite to stay strong. It is for this reason that the railway lines between the Districts will be open to the public populace."

A murmur of bemusement runs through the crowd.

"I mean, the average person can now travel from District to District to trade, or live if they desire. Communication between Districts will be encouraged."

At my simplifying of this new order, another cheer erupts. I feel pleased with myself.

"Resources will be shared equally. I hope to combat starvation and poverty - and win - without resorting to communism," I state.

"Another change is that my government will be run from District Twelve. My family, and the people I care about the most, all reside there. I do not want to be separated from them."

It is the first time _ever _a government has not been run from the Capitol.

"What about Katniss Everdeen?" someone shouts.

"Think about the great service she has done us. She has fought for our freedom. Ladies and gentlemen, people of Panem, do we imprison our Mockingjay? Or do we release her?"

"Release her! Release her! Free the Mockingjay!" the crowd roars as one.

"Then it shall be done. People of Panem, I, President Nina Snow, hereby decree that Katniss Everdeen be released to District Twelve, free of charges pertaining to the assassination of Alma Coin. She shall be required to stay in Twelve under observation until she turns eighteen years old. I have spoken. Let my will serve as law."

xXxXx

They released her mere hours later. We sped away from the Capitol towards Twelve, just the three of us for now. The rest of our friends, the ones who chose to follow us, would arrive later on.

"I told you we could run away to Twelve," says Haymitch, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm standing with my back to him, staring out the window.

"And _I _told _you _it won't be the easy life you want," I say.

He laughs, presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"Nina, love, if I wanted an _easy _life, I'd have stayed in the Capitol."

I join him in the laughter, which feels good because I haven't laughed for weeks. Months, even.

Then I remember Finnick and feel a stabbing pain in my stomach, like someone's slammed a knife into me and twisted. Finnick is dead, and there's nothing I can do. Haymitch notes my change in mood and pulls me closer.

"It's not your fault, Nina."

But it is. It's my fault for not throwing a knife, for being too scared to help. I tell him this and he sighs heavily. We're all scarred from this war, but I, like Katniss, am not allowed to show it.

"Nina. Everything hurts for a while. Everything will seem hopeless, and a lost cause. But you must be strong, and get through this."

"Why? Because I'm President now?"

"Partly. And partly because you're more beautiful when you smile."

I kiss him then, because in this world that changes constantly, in our world, so rapidly inconsistent, Haymitch is the only stable, constant thing in my life. I need him.

"It gets better from here on out, sweetheart," he tells me quietly, as together, we watch the Capitol, and our old lives, vanish into the distance behind us.

xXxXx

* * *

_Alright. End of part four. Next chapter is the epilogue, set twenty years later. Please review! Does anyone want to know Nina's 'private name' - remember, Nina's her public name..._

_Thanks everyone!_

_Neve._


	5. Epilogue

**The Victors and The Princess: Epilogue**

_Yey! The end of this story! I'm kind of sad to see it go, but I can go back to The Lost Tribute now. :P _

_Actually, that's not quite true. I'm planning an AU sequel to this fic, where Nina and Haymitch __don't have the happy ending... :P_

* * *

**Twenty Years Later**

Haymitch was right, things _did _get better. When we got back to Twelve, Katniss kind of shut down. Haymitch devoted himself to looking after her, whilst I set up my government in the heart of Twelve. The government was open. The people's opinions mattered to me, and I was very clear in telling them that.

I daresay I became quite beloved as the years passed.

Peeta came back, obviously, and Katniss married him. This surprised us, Haymitch and I, because we didn't think they could manage it. But they did.

As for Haymitch and I, we married shortly after returning to Twelve. I took on his name, because I didn't want to be associated with my Grandpapa at all, even through our mutual surname. I became President Nina Abernathy, the seventeen year old girl who, like Katniss Everdeen, became precious and loved. The people were divided over my engagement to Haymitch. Those who knew us best, who knew me _before _I became President, who knew that Haymitch was the most important person in my life, they supported us. Those who didn't know us well looked down on our love, whispered about us. Until our children were born, that is.

I am thirty-seven now, and my eldest daughter is twenty-one. Rue grew into a beautiful young woman, her bronze hair falling to her knees, and she is my secretary. I told her, she should become whatever she wants to be. She's training to be a nurse.

My son, Finnick, is sixteen, and has my red hair but Haymitch's grey eyes. Our other daughters take after him entirely. Except both our younger daughters have my black eyes. There's Rosa, who is ten and our youngest. Then, there's Maysilee. She's nineteen. I didn't know I was pregnant with her for sure until the day we got back to Twelve, but I had my suspicions the day I was elected.

Our four children are everything to me. Maysilee likes to babysit Katniss and Peeta's children. They have two children, a girl called Primrue, and a boy named Cinna.

Our children know about the war, know about the part we played in it. Katniss and Peeta's children don't know yet, though Primrue is getting more and more curious. Maysilee has been named as my successor, because Finnick wants to be a Policeman.

When I took charge of Panem, I changed the name of the Peacekeeper force back to its pre-Panem name – the Police.

When Finn told us he wanted to be a Policeman, I think he expected my disapproval.

xXxXx

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"Mom!" my only son exclaims, barrelling into my office with the same blatant lack of grace that his father has.

"Finn? What's wrong?" I ask, because my children never visit my office unless it was necessary. They spent their time at school or helping rebuild Twelve.

"I've decided what I wanna do when I leave school." Finn says.

I set down the papers I was reading and gestured my son sit down. My family _always _comes first.

"Okay, kiddo. Shoot." I say, smiling. My son looks wary.

"I kind of… sort of… really, _really _want to be a Policeman," Finnick says, looking at the ground.

A Policeman? My son? The boy who carries his little sister on his shoulders when she's too tired (or stubborn) to walk. The boy who gives piggyback rides to half the little kids in the District. The boy who helps the elderly, who is kind and well loved by all the people.

"That's fantastic, Finn," I say, beaming.

Finnick's head snaps up, and he looks utterly shocked.

"You mean… that's okay?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, "I want you to be happy. You and your sisters. So whatever you want to do, kiddo, you go ahead and do it. Your father and I will _always _be proud of you."

Finnick grins at me. "Like how Rue's becoming a nurse?"

"Exactly."

"And Maysilee's training to be President?"

"Sort of."

Maysilee wants to be my successor, but she's also very focused on art. Peeta's teaching her.

"And how Aunt Katniss is teaching Rosa to shoot?"

"_WHAT?" _I didn't know about that.

Finnick grins guiltily.

"Guessing you didn't know about that one, Mom?" he says, and then, before I can say anything, he's ducked round the side of my desk, given me a big hug, and then departed my office with that same guilty grin he's inherited from Haymitch. He's gone before I can call after him.

I don't really mind that Katniss is teaching my ten-year-old to hunt. Her own children are still too young, and if Rosa shows prowess, then, hell, I'm glad. Besides, it gives Katniss something to focus on other than her vivid memories.

xXxXx

Haymitch doesn't drink so much anymore. Sometimes he does, but never enough to knock him out. I realized he was quitting when Rue was five, Maysilee was four, and Finnick was just one year old. Haymitch was a tad buzzed, but he put the bottle away.

"Why don't you drink so much anymore?" I asked him as we lay side-by-side later that night, the children fast asleep.

He pressed a kiss to my collarbone. "Because I don't want our children to grow up and be ashamed of me. I don't want _you _to be ashamed of me."

I kissed him then, deep and passionately. When we broke apart, breathless, I told him;

"I would _never _be ashamed of you."

He laughed bitterly. "Nina. You're twenty two. I'm forty six."

I sighed, willing him to understand. "You also happen to be the only man I want, or indeed, will _ever _want. So there."

I couldn't help but tack on the _so there _after it. I'm glad I did though, because it made him smile.

xXxXx

_Present Day_

The fact that I am thirty-seven and Haymitch is sixty-one does not go un-noticed by some of the people in our District. Haymitch doesn't really _look _his age though – his hair is still mostly blonde, though, admittedly, streaked with silver. He is still strong, muscular, and sarcastic. To me, he's just Haymitch. The man I love and the father of my four children.

Unfortunately, not everyone is so positive about our relationship.

You would think, me being the President of Panem, would deter other kids from picking on my children. Unfortunately not. Red hair is not common in District Twelve. Finnick got teased, though, because he's such a nice lad, they soon eased off and started to think it was cool instead. Some of the girls teased Rue for her bronze hair, until she told them who her biological father was. Then they shut up and she became Twelve's _it girl. _

Maysilee was lucky in school – quiet, serious, and studious, she only got called a swot.

"But it's fine, Mama, because I'd rather be brainy than pretty," she had said.

Rosa seems to be doing okay at school, though.

Until… this afternoon.

Rosa walks home with Finn and Primrue normally. It's Primrue's first year at school, seeing as she is five. But this afternoon, only Finn and Prim came home. I began to panic.

"Mom. It's okay. Rosa needed a book for homework. She just went to the library." Finn explains.

I went to meet her anyway, because I don't trust anyone, really.

When I turn a corner near the library, dressed in soft blue jeans and a white shirt, attempting to look more like a normal mom than President Nina, a horrible sight greets me. My youngest child is cowering against a fence whilst three girls and two boys – I'd put the girls at fourteen and the boys at sixteen or so – yell at her and taunt her.

"You think you're so sweet and posh with your blonde hair and freaky eyes, but you're not _welcome _here, Capitolite," one of the girls spits at my youngest child.

"Yeah! You think you're so great 'cause your mom's the President, but what makes _her _so special? She's never out of her office, and whenever we see her she's all dressed up in posh clothes. Bet she doesn't even _love _any of you."

"That and she married that old drunk," the other girl chimes in.

"Beats me why. My folks say it's because he knocked her up with that freak, Maysilee."

Something snaps in Rosa.

"Leave my mom and dad alone!" Rosa shouts.

"Ooh, looks like we hit a nerve," the biggest boy guffaws.

"You shut up!" Rosa says, "Mama has to dress like that, she's the _President_! And she _does _love us. All of us. Especially Father. She loves Father more than anyone in the whole world!"

I'm touched by the fact that my ten-year-old is defending us against these children.

"He's old enough to be _her _father. It's sick," says the other boy.

I hate these _children _for talking about me and Haymitch like this.

"I could get you arrested," Rosa declares, shaking with fury.

"Yeah, right," sneers the prettiest girl.

"Remember when I blacked your eye for shoving into us?" the smaller boy says, grinning nastily.

"What did you tell your mommy again?"

"That I tripped…" Rosa whispers.

These kids have been picking on my baby. One of them _hit _her!

"So you won't snitch on us, little girl."

I calmly approach them.

"I think it best you children go home now," I say, picking up the heavy library book Rosa must have dropped. When passing it to her, I mime a _shh_ing gesture. She mimes zipped lips.

"Oh yeah? And who are you, then?" one of the girls asks.

They're immigrants, I think, from District One. All of them. I know the boys and one of the girls are siblings. I think the other two girls are their cousins.

I turn to them, brush my long hair out of my eyes. They see the jet-black orbs that are my eyes, my trademark. I see the looks on their faces that plainly read: _oh, shit. _

"Madam President!" they gawk, stumble over their apologies. They know I've heard every word.

"Relax," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to arrest you. But if I hear word of treason talk again, there will be some form of punishment."

They assure me it will never happen again.

I think Rosa tells Finn that the big boys hit her, because next time I see the boys, one has a cut lip and the other (the one who black Rosa's eye) has _two _black eyes.

They avoid my gaze. Good.

xXxXx

_Present Day_

I didn't tell Haymitch about the incident with Rosa and those children. He worries about what people think of us, I know it.

"Haymitch," I say quietly as we lie in each other's arms.

"What, sweetheart?" he whispers back.

"Do you remember why we named all our kids as we did?" I ask.

Haymitch is silent for a moment. "How could I forget. _Rue Katniss, _for the mockingjay and the girl who taught her her tune. _Maysilee Primrose, _for my fallen friend and the mockingjay's sister. _Finnick Chaff, _for Rue's father and one of my best mates. And _Rosa Nina, _the name Finn chose and for you, love," he says, pulling me close.

We sleep.

XxXxX

When Haymitch asks me;

"Will you still love me, Nina, even when I look old enough to be your father?"

A few nights later, I smile. My response is simple, but conveys everything. I tell him;

"Always."

He smiles and kisses me.

"Do you think they'll be alright? Katniss and Peeta?" I say.

"They'll be fine," Haymitch says, smirking.

"I hope so. They deserve happiness."

"So do we, sweetheart. So do we," says Haymitch.

I believe him.

And we lie there together, wrapped in each other's arms – the Victor and the Princess.

xXxXx

* * *

_Hello, hello!_

_This is the end of _The Victors and The Princess, _which saddens me a little. I'm working on an AU sequel. It's AU because Haymitch and Nina may not get their happy ending… :P_

_Here's a summary and preview for you:_

**The war is over. Nina Snow **_**should **_**be President of Panem. But Alma Coin has declared Nina unstable, and taken the Presidency for herself. And so it was decreed that in penance for all who perished from the Districts, the Capitol would, in punishment, surrender seventy-six young men and women, thirty-eight of each gender, to participate in a final, symbolic Hunger Games. Among the Capitol Tributes is Nina herself, Reaped for being Snow's granddaughter. With a young daughter and her true love waiting for her on the other side of the arena, Nina can't afford to die. But with seventy-five other Tributes to face… will the odds be in Nina's favour?**

_I am in my accommodations when it is announced. Coin comes on screen and I immediately want to hurt her. She had no right to take Panem! _

"_It has been decreed that in penance for the years of fallen Tributes, the Capitol shall surrender thirty eight young men and thirty eight young women to participate in the final Hunger Games. These seventy-six Tributes will be reaped from the relatives of those who held such great power during the oppression." Coin says, and I'm hanging on her every word._

_I know what's coming then. I am President Snow's granddaughter. He held the most power. _

_Alma Coin has just signed my death sentence. _

* * *

Okay. Let me know when you want the first chapter! :D

Review! Or no story!

Love,

Your demanding author.


End file.
